Diary Of Escape Or Return?
by BloodyAphrodite
Summary: You choose which is which! In a young girl's diary.... She and her true love have to run away to avoid anymore danger given to them! Figure out who inside. Chapter 6 is now Up!
1. My Memorial

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND (sux..) T_T **

* * *

_A Diary Of Escape... Or Return?_

**Dear Dearest Diary,**

I have recently turned away from the things I have loved to be with someone, someone who understands my feelings, my pain, and my joys. Now- my unforgotten friends, or who used to be, have come searching for me! And for him. All because we wanted to be away. Away from the living nightmares that haunt us and are set deep uner our skin. I have to figure out a way to free ourselves. What can we do?

~*~

What pain and numbing do I feel somewhere inside me. . . inside where my heart once held a beat, where my heart fell in love and got between my friends and Trent. Where does this all lead in the future?

~*~

We have moved somwhere far from the outskirts of Muskoka, Ontario, Canada. To a small town nearby Lake Michigan in the United States. Trent got a minor cold on the way here, but... Only knowing that **WE **were in danger. The only person I could trust at this point was Bridgette Green- a girl I met on the island in the summer of 2007. Ironic, that Bridgette's last name was _Green. _

~*~

This all seemed too far-fetched, even for my ex-friends of mine. They aren't that good at traacking us down. Not unless they have some of the best FBI agents on their side!! Again, too far-fetched. Maybe Harold Caliber? Possibly.. He's too much of a geek and a sap for LeShawna Noell's feelings.

~*~

I just wish- only wish that the girls knew why we chose each other. The heat in our souls that demand that we were destined to be together, and with other hearts intertwined. This is unfair justice!!

~*~

Speaking of unfairness, there's Duncan Winters... the juvenile delinquent sent to the island for probation. It may have seemed like there must've been some kind of connection that we shared on that dreadful island! Never trust someone like him.. He broke my heart!! That... that ~~(tears dropped on the writing- making it illegible)~~STARD!! He cheated on my frahile, yet enduring heart. Stomped on it, ripped it and flicked the shreds to his friends just so they can laugh at me! That was the most upsetting day of my life!

~*~

More stuff about upsetting- Gwen Manson. A One-of-a-kind person. One of the best people you could ever meet.. until that horrible tragedy had happened. I couldn't look at her after she died. Neither could Trent, he must've been -- I can't describe how he must've felt, but I was at his side for a long time, even when I found Duncan **MAKING OUT** with some RANDOM PROSTITUTE!! **Seeing their old photos together at clubs and picnics!**

~*~

OMG! People are pounding on my door! I heard several men calling my name. I need to get away again.

Goodbye, Dearest Diary! here are where my thoughts leave me. . . for this moment in time.

~*Courtney Valeri Grey*~


	2. Memories Of Gwen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND T_T **

A/N: I forgot, Courtney, Trent, and all the others are now 21 years old. Except Gwen, she died at age 17. It's five years into the future...

* * *

11/21/08 - Memories of Gwen

~*~

**Dear Dearest Diary, **

We are still on the run.. But Trent and I haven't been caught yet. We were able to watch the movie, **Twilight.** In a way, it reminded me of Gwen. . .

She always had a love for cultural sensations like music, art and literature. That was an important tie that got Gwen and Trent together, because of their obsession with romantic, brain-swelling theories. But they broke up when Heather got in the picture.** Heather- I swear!! She is one of the most spoiled, bitchy, and selfish whores I have EVER MET!! **

But. . Gwen and Trent still loved one another- and they knew it.

Then one night, the night of February 13, the day before Valentine's Day, Gwen was caught in the middle of a shooting accident. Gunshots, screaming, and mayhem. She WAS coming down to my house to study. And right when she was soo close to my house, approximately two more down the street~~ Gwen got shot, dead on the concrete ground. Laying a face plant, too. I remember her drop, showing the mystery man who shot her. . .

Cody Williams. I never knew Cody would ever try to harm the girl of his dreams. But, maybe in his perspective, if he couldn't have her, **NOBODY CAN. **I can still see Cody's face in my nightmares- with a scar slashed between his eyes, those used-to-be soft, gentle hazel eyes that have now turned into solid rock.

I used to wake up in the middle of the night yelling: **"NOOOOOOOOO!" **Thinking that I was probably next to be shot. But he didn't shoot me that night. I still wonder why Gwen had to leave us at a young age. And why I had to live to see her downfall to her death. There is only one thing I can do for her now, Hope. I hope Gwen is in the best place possible right now.

All her hopes and dreams, fading away as I saw her limp, cold, and blood-covered body become clearer. . .

I only need God's will to send us dreams of hope, faith and luck so those of whom that are following Trent and I won't attack. . . Until next time, my Dearest Diary.

~*Courtney


	3. Thanksgiving

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND T_T **

A/N: I forgot, Courtney, Trent, and all the others are now 21 years old. Except Gwen, she died at age 17. It's five years into the future...

* * *

11/25/08- Thanksgiving

**Dear Dearest Diary, **

It is the eve of Thanksgiving, the day for what you are happy to be blessed with, but I cannot say except that Trent and Bridgette are the best things that have been in my life since, well you know!My life seems to involve much self- inflicted misery...It was my fault that Gwen was shot and she was heading to my house. It was probably my fault that Trent and I are here. Also that LeShawna and the others are searching for us because we're together. This doesn't make sense.

There is a song that is related to what the results have happened during the misery and frustration over the past few years. Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson.

The Lyrics:

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were apart of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_Used To be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on..._

_Here I am once again_

_Torn into pieces_

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just Thought you were the one!_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind These Hazel Eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now that's all that's left of me_

_is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but broken up inside_

_Cuz I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on!!_

_Here I am once again_

_Torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these Hazel Eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_ANYMORE!!_

_Here I am, once again_

_Torn into pieces_

_can't deny it, cen't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_Torn into pieces_

_can't deny it, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes..._

Well... see you in better times, Dearest Diary...

~Courtney Grey


	4. Law and Love that Came Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND OR TWILIGHT T_T  
**

A/N: I forgot, Courtney, Trent, and all the others are now 21 years old. Duncan isn't part of the LeShawna and More Co. So, all he was doing was getting a new life.

PLUS! THANK YOU 100GreenSun for the idea of police officers and Duncan coming back!! 

1000GreenSun, write that Chris and Lena story we were talking about.

I think I have been reading Twilight for too long!! A little too romantic and resourceful! (Crap.. I used resourceful) But uhh.. DuncanislikeJacob,TrentislikeEdward, and CourtneyislikeBella. Andtheyarebothinlovewithher.

**CAN U READ THAT??? **Review on this and tell me!!

* * *

12/1/08 The Law and Love that was brought back

**Dear Dearest Diary, **

Today, something different happened. Police officers surrounded the apartment that Trent and I were living in. Trying to look for us. I was thinking that they would arrest for an accused murder that I did not do. But that wasn't it, they were looking for us for 4 years after Gwen died. At first, I felt skeptical and stubborn for their story until they talked about me seeing Gwen died.

I could tell that Trent was furious at me when he heard. So, to continue, they also found another witness that night... Duncan. He said he was running after Cody to stop him from a move that could change his and Gwen's life and the people around them. Or so Duncan told us, but I still felt stubborn to even hear after what he did.

Trent had to listened closely with no doubts and with an open mind. We're a little different, but we still love each other.

I also guessed that Duncan still has feelings for me when he got cherry red once I whispered something to Trent that was confidential and then kissed him when he said that he said yes and nodded. But, Duncan got back to the story and turned back to his regular, pale skin.

Yeah.. Duncan said that he didn't want him to kill Gwen and me! I didn't know Cody was going to kill me, too. But, Duncan can be full of surprises. He said that if he killed both of us, he would murder him, too. But Cody was able to find the loophole in the agreement. This was still when Duncan and I were still dating, maybe even before he went to the club.

"If he _KILLED BOTH _of us." Cody decided to not to kill me, but just Gwen.

Duncan isn't part of the murdering company that LeShawna is leading. All he said was that he wanted to get a new life when he finally did his last crime back 2 years ago. That was also when I broke up with him.

He is also taking part of the family business. Being a police officer, having to follow the rules he once rebelled when we were kids. Looking at him, he seems still unhappy. I probably did this to him, commiting a crime that might never be undone.

Breaking a man's heart with a strong built structure, and with a few taps, that barrier was broken and I stole his heart. Even when he teased me and laughed at me at my weakest point in my life, he was feeling more pain and laughed it off.I didn't see and I thought he was abusing my feelings and I felt unhappiness at those moments. I couldn't help it.

Me and Trent were both hurt one night, Duncan's unfaithful evening, and due to our misfortunes and understood feelings... We shared a kiss that was meant to feel like surrender and an emotion that screamed,** "I have to forget about this... everything."** No, it didn't feel like that. It was a good feeling, the one where you had to have more and there were butterflies in your stomach and you felt weak at the knees.

Trent had visited me everyday and night so I could be a good friend and help him through this.. "Need to get over the Fact that Gwen is Dead." Ok.. ok.. that was too long. Maybe the title of "Gwen's dead, get over it." No, that doesn't work either... whatever!!

Anyway, he visited everyday and I wanted to make him at home. Though I mostly in Duncan's home, Trent saw many things that reminded him of Gwen like the dark colors, the art, and when he heard music, he just went on a rampage. I hope he is fine now..

I stopped my thinking and listened to Duncan. He said that when he was coming over to my house to check up on us and when he was around the corner, he saw dry blood on the cement and went off to search for Cody for awhile. But Duncan figured that Cody had to hide from him if he saw his murder of Gwen. He had never been so pissed in his life, quote! And he couldn't find Cody again... That was it.

I finally asked the most obvious question to everyone's favorite delinquent... "How come you became a police officer? I thought you were a jail bird."

Duncan said, and I quote, "Well, princess, I became a police officer because of you." And he pointed offensively. Obviously, I did not understand, and Trent got up to protect me. HOORAY FOR MY BOYFRIEND!!

Honestly, this was about them fighting for my love. Because Duncan was still hot-headed and kept telling Trent to dump me because he thought I still had feelings for him, but truth be told- not really. Not even a spark flew when he came in, all I felt was betrayal and the urge to tell him get the hell out of my apartment! Trent fought back by reminding him about the night I dumped him and he could be with that whore he was making out with. And, obviously... Duncan just as usual said that he was drunk and that was a mistake!

Trent said-well I would say this, too- "DUNCAN! YOUR PREVIOUS LIFE-STYLE WAS A MISTAKE!! You hurt your ex-girlfriend, you were drunk, and I even bet that Courtney didn't even think that you were at the club. LEAVE! Now! Before I call the police."

Well.. I guess Trent was oblivious that Duncan was a cop... And he rolled his eyes and retorted, "I'M A COP, MAN!" Trent made me laugh when he said that he didn't seem like a good one to trust. Then Duncan left. What Duncan heard from Trent seemed like lies on the outside, but I hope these words make good progress when Duncan makes another loved one into certain restrain. I may not care for him like a lover anymore, but I still do care about him... He was a friend who feels differently about me than I am to him.

Well, while we are on the run and we are fine... I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Dearest Diary. I hope I get to see some of our older, kinder friends from TDI. Maybe even Chris McLean...

~*Courtney Grey


	5. McClean Makes A Comeback

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND T_T (grrrr..)**

But If I did, Courtney wouldn't be a female dog on the TDI special... Heather would get more than a horrible haircut... and I would put myself on the show and I would be with DJ!!

And we would live happily ever after.. But Like in Twilight: _True love stories don't have endings!!_

* * *

12/2/08 - McClean made a comeback

**Dear Dearest Diary, **

Like what I wrote on my previous page of my diary, I wished that I would meet up with another TDI worker/competitor. I guess I hoped too much for it...

Chris McClean came back... to visit us! Talk about weird! I mean he was a sadistic, horrible, crappy host on Camp Wawankwa. He gave us almost impossible challenges, a chef who can't even cook! But I guess because of him.. I was able to meet Trent and some of my **good friends** from the island. But look what happened now! Duncan hates Trent's guts, Gwen died, Cody is a killer **still on the loose, **LeShawna and the others hate me! But one good thing was nice.. I met Trent!

This afternoon, me and Trent were still settling in after about what? 1 and 1/2 months! Yeah.. it's taking awhile.. Then we heard someone knock on our cruddy, wood door.

**

* * *

(A/N: I am not sure If I told you guys or not... But Courtney and Trent live in a torn-up, old apartment that looks like it might get torn down within a year or so... But they have a wonderful window view, too!! Well, if you have GTA IV which I highly doubt.. And if you were almost done and live in a nice Hotel place.. the windows look like that) **(LOL!! LONG Author's Note.. Let's get back)

* * *

As I was saying, someone knocked on our door.. saying that he wanted to congratulate the new couple and brought us presents with a some-what bored expression in his voice. Obviously, Trent and I were confused, but opened the door anyway. There, in the foyer of the apartment way, was Chris McClean, who also shocked to see us together? I didn't know. He started to have a stunned face that changed into an ecstatic look that little girls have when they get a present they did want. Still did not understand anything..

He immediately gave us the gifts that were probably not even for us and rushed himself in the loft. He was probably interested in gossip like any other teenage girl. Plus, he was like 28 or something. So, he started asking us questions like:

"Why are you two together? Isn't Courtney with Duncan? And where's Gwen?" We ignored the last part of the question, but answered the first and second parts.

He obviously amused with what I told him about Duncan cheating on me... I understand that, he looks and acts like a rockstar... Maybe even acts like Zeus! He had many wives and I was Hera, but I was able to have a choice to dump him. Like Hera, I felt like I didn't have a choice to be with him. I hope Zeus got what he deserved after being unfaithful...

And Chris asked another question, "Why are you two doves here in Michigan?" Well, we asked him that exact question, but he answered! Apparently, he was fired after telling off plenty of his workers on reality shows and talent auditions. I wasn't surprised. Now, he's got a gig of having being a delivery boy, but he still has plenty of money he got in the TV career business. I hate him to the extreme!!!!

But Trent and I are working too! I work at a counselor depot somewhere in DownTown. Trent works as a manager, I think it was quick because he worked through the levels within two weeks, at a music store in EastCorner Mall. Chris kinda envied us when we told him. He was never a delivery boy. I never thought Chris would ever act.. so **HUMAN!** I have only seen him with a mean, stern look on his stubbly face, which he has.. the stubble on his face.

Then, Chris got out his phone... He was talking to his boss, and he was saying that if he doesn't come back to the main office to deliver all the packages, he would get laid off. And so, Chris McClean flashed through the door and ran to the main lodge, trying to save his job.

LOL! This was an interesting day today! He perked me up today! Hope he comes back! Well.. good night diary! I think I'll open my present from Chris tomorrow, even though it's not mine.

~*Courtney


	6. Full Throttle Prt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND T_T (grrrr..)**

But If I did, I would put myself on the show and I would be with DJ!!

And we would live happily ever after.. But Like in Twilight: _True love stories don't have endings!!_

* * *

12/7/08 - Full Throttle Part 1

**Dear Dearest Diary, **

As you must know, Trent and I received gifts from the unbelieveable, undisputed Chris McClean! I was too drowsy to open it yesterday. But I guess today it was decent timing since Trent was already at work around 1:30pm. I had my day off and yet again, there was a slight chance that anyone of LeShawna's goons would pound down the door that just might die even from a single tap within the next few hours.

I was hesitating to even touch the gift wrap. It didn't belong to me. _Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock _was all I was hearing for the next several hours. I never moved from the brown, leather, and comfortable couch- staring at the box. _Remember: It is NOT yours. _But to pass the time, I listened to my teal i-Pod. The first song I listened to was **Rebirthing **by **Skillet.** Rock is one of my favorite music genres. Then everything went black once the song was over...

The next thing I remembered was Trent waking me up, while I was still listening to my i-Pod. The song I was recently listening to was **Miss Independent **by **Ne-Yo. **It was an interesting choice of songs.. Because Trent bought every song on my MP3 player. I guess he likes girls like me and Gwen, girls who can take care of themselves and don't actually need too much help. Trent tried to wake me, even though I was, but my eyes were rebelling. Just then, Trent picked me up- Bridal Style!! Just like what Duncan would do sometimes... (**A/N: Just think about that last sentence is crossed off, ok?? I don't want trouble) **

When Trent was holding me, another song burst from my i-Pod, called, **River Flows in You **by **Yiruma. **It was an elegant song- I adored it so much! I felt like melting butter in his arms, while listening to the song. Before I was going to hyperventilate, Trent kissed me with full-force and passion!

A nauseating feeling was bubbling into my stomach.. So I suggested that Trent should let go of me... **GENTLY**!! But, of course, like in the TV shows.. the people just dropped you. Once I got up and pushed my back forward to stretch, I said it's ok before Trent could apologize.

Heading to the door, Trent asked me where I was going? I told him.. well.. I told him that I wanted to roam around the state of Michigan! **Now, quoting time!**

"Well, do you want me to go with you.. you know, just in case?" He asked thoughtfully. I love him about that!!

I sighed and thought about it. I finally said, " Um.. if you wanna come, Trent, you can." I was hoping he would no, and I didn't know why.

"I trust you that you won't need me, Courtney. You're just going to sight-see, right?" He really loved me, and didn't want anything worse to happen.

"Of Course, baby!" I held his face in my right palm, while I was staring at him. I couldn't imagine how deep he is. I've been wondering why the good guys never get the girls... 

I pecked his lips with my lips with a soft feeling. I turned around and got my jacket, cell phone and burgundy handbag, that contained this diary. Then dashed to the door down to the main lodge...

I'll write again, my dearest diary!!

~*Courtney


	7. Full Throttle Prt 2 Outta the Diary

Diary of Jane By Breaking Benjamin inspired me to make this story!! And this part of the story, it'll be in a narrator's POV! Me.. in a smart way!

**ok.. This Diary book belongs to me, and it's original contents.**

**Total Drama Island belongs to FreshTV and Teletoon, and so does their characters. Michigan doesn't belong to anyone.. HOORAY**

* * *

12/7/08 - Full Throttle Part 2 (Out of the Diary)

Courtney left that evening, to the main lodge. Off to what the world had in store for her, in DownTown. In her mind, she saw love, aspirations accomplished, and rejections all around her. And in the background, she notices the sun setting following the pattern in which the snow was falling.

She ended up thinking about the winter solstice. Did you know that during the winter solistice, a person's shadow becomes larger and that during that time, the Earth is closest to the sun! She is pretty smart, well yeah, She's COURTNEY!!

During her stroll, men behind her - _single or not_- wolf-whistled at her. She was wearing a mini skirt with black leggings, a camo thermal -_similar to Trent's shirt, girl style_- leg warming boots, and a two-layered feeling jacket. Technically, she was stylish and comfortable! She was starting to have crease marks forming on her forehead when men were checking her out. So, NOW she was getting uncomfortable. Plus, she started to look like a tomato.

Courtney ran forward, not knowing where she was going, until she felt a strong tug on her arm into a building. As any girl would, she yelped and panicked. That rugged arm let go of her and Courtney fell to the floor, still conscious, knowing that she was inside of a dance club. The girl got up, holding her head and was stepping backward from the man that took her in. Once she noticed she couldn't move from the corner she was surrounded in, she was panicking about what this man was going to do with her. And the man took off his hood and shades.

_Well? Did you guess? Well, did ya? When you're done reading this whole thing.. Guess who you thought it was!! Because... the... man... was!!!!_

She was shocked to be seeing the murder, Cody Williams in Michigan! Courtney skimmed through out his entire body and before, she thought it could've been Duncan trying to get her back... drunk. Now, in full panic mode, she ran under Cody's arms and through the whole dance floor to try and get away from him! She couldn't trust him, well dur! But Cody wasn't going to let her out of his sight, he had like superhuman vision, but you know a saying like, "Eyes like a Hawk." He is pretty much like that.

But, he just stood out nearby the front door, where Courtney wouldn't ever think he would be, unless he wasn't chasing her. She didn't see him at the door and crashed into him.

And he said, like any other man who would try on any pretty girl, "Looks like you fell for me, gorgeous!" Courtney got off of him and kicked him the balls when he didn't notice!!! In the obvious way, Cody screamed just like when he did in TDI.

Courtney thought when she left, "_WTF? Who does he think he is? Murderous Perv..." _

While Cody thought, "_DAMMIT!!!! That fucking hurt, the little prissy bitch! At least I know where she lives now.. Thanks, dude!"_

And, so... Courtney left to a different place in the area. Since Courtney was 21 now, she tried to find a bar. For awhile, she has been wondering what that alcohol tasted like. After one hour, Court found a good place called, "Veronica's." It was a bar that was also part restaurant, inside was pretty with neon lights hovering over many people and upstairs were the restaurateurs and tables, looking very elegant with a beige colored wall with sophisticated paintings that complimented the theme wonderfully from anyone's point of view.

Courtney asked for a seat at the bar counter politely and courteously. In her seat, she checked through the selections. Her mind was made up and ordered a **Totally Sexy Awesome Drinker's Pleasure**, which was one of the heaviest drinks on the menu and got some people gasping. She never did this, so she thought they were crazy. When her order was done, she took a look at it. It was a frosty blue color with Hawaiian decorations and the glass was labelled in a fancy way, "Totally Sexy Awesome Drinker's Pleasure."

A new guy who came in and sat next to Courtney and noticed her drink. His mouth was agape! From his eyes, the girl looked innocent and might make a horrible choice the moment she is done with her drink... So, he offered to take the drink off her hands, but she couldn't answer quickly enough because she started drinking! The man looked like he was having a mental conversation with himself, but he seemed to stop at a moment and shrugged it off. He got with the program of why he came.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Courtney finished two of her **Totally Sexy Awesome Drinker's Pleasures **and three **Dry Vodka Indie Shots, **she was officially drunk, oh and I mean **DRUNK**! She and the man next to her were having a engaging conversation! (OH!! And this guy's high.. not entirely drunk) Since they were half-crazy now, they were talking about random things like:

How Awesome **BloodyAphrodite** was! (Lol, sorry I felt like doing this)

How they think **Britney Spears** PWNS!!!

Why her name is Courtney and why his name was Duncan!

If Pandas can beat up Alligators!

Where they were...

_(A/N: Officer Duncan didn't notice that this was Courtney because she was wearing dark make-up and her hair was hiding part of her face, but by the way he looked at her, he thought she was someone else, she looked petite and had different clothing on than her usual. Then all of this happened!!)_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

* * *

They both got onto the dance floor and started dancing to the fast song, **Please Don't Stop The Music **by **Rihanna. **They were laughing and were having the time of their life! They were always ordering more shots while they were dancing. And they were doing crazy-ass dances!!

Then a soft, heart-warming song came on, **What About Now **by **Daughtry. **They saw that everyone was dancing in pairs, close together. Duncan and Courtney did the same thing. He held out his hand to her and she accepted it and they started slow-dancing. Her head was leaning on his heart as they held hands and danced. Duncan lowered his right arm to her back, but Courtney felt uncomfortable and lowered it to her waist. And Duncan's famous smirk formed.

Courtney's soberness was coming back again quickly, but not noticed by herself. The song kept going on forever, and they kept at it.

Duncan finally said something, "Hey, princess, wanna get out of here?" The soberness in Courtney fast- forwarded to full throttle, but couldn't reach the finish line yet! Courtney agreed to Duncan's suggestion. So, they held hands out to the doorway and Duncan led her out to an alleyway, it was dark.. and well dark! Around 10pm, I presume!

Trent was getting kinda worried, but he knew that Courtney can protect herself. And if he tried to find at this time, he would eventually get lost like any other person.

A random song got into Court's mind called, **Snow White Queen **by **Evanescence. **Duncan got closer to Court and swiftly placed his arms around her waist and he twirled a lot. She enjoyed it, but suddenly got dizzy and was at the point of fainting until Duncan dipped her and whispered something in her ear...

"I Love You, Princess" And he passionately kissed Courtney as he brought her back to the stand-still earth. And this was where the bomb got diffused and Courtney exploded some soberness in her brain.

"DUNCAN???" Courtney was unhappy about the person who kissed her. This also made Duncan become sober again, he shook his head and tried to focus on the girl in front of him. He squinted at her.

"WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME?" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs. She also noticed that her clothes were messed up. Duncan couldn't believe what he just did, but just grinned like he did in TDI.

"You didn't like it?" He respectively asked.

"Look, I have a boyfriend! Why can't you see that I didn't want you after I saw you with that bitch two years ago?" She started an argument.

Duncan wasn't surprised by this and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you admit you still care about me?"

"Drunk... I was drunk, you bastard."

"So, was I two years ago!" He stated.

"You can't drink until you were 21, Duncan!"

"So?"

Courtney sighed and turned around to get back home. "Bye, Duncan." She began to cry as she left. Five minutes later, Courtney fell into the snow, unconscious. Duncan ran to her side immediately and called 911.

"Hey, Janey, get an ambulance, STAT! We got an emergency on our hands, a girl fainted in the snow! Where? Let's see.. At the intersection of Winnier Avenue and St. Juan's Street. Come soon." He nudged Courtney. "Princess? Princess? COURTNEY??" And he felt her pulse.

_Come on Court, don't, please. Guys, get over here dammit! _Was all Duncan would think of.


	8. A Horrible ending in the middle

I'm thinking of stopping the Diary of Escape or Return since I have gotten bored and couldn't think of anything to stop it in the end... So the paper burns here....

Thank u all who loved it, and those who might read it now. ^-^

Hope u read my other stories though!


End file.
